The Winter Willow
by TardisChic
Summary: Sherlock is about to get the surprise of his life when a woman (most importantly, John's OTHER sister), comes back to his flat on New Year's Eve to give birth to his daughter, but then disappears, leaving his daughter on the door step for him to take care of, and when she comes back, the unthinkable happens. Family/Romance - only at the end. Rated M for labor and some swear words
1. New Year's Eve, a bar, and a Memory

**Note: This is a story that someone wrote for me, so I do have permission to post this here. Besides, I do "own" the idea of the story. :) So, now I present to you: The Winter Willow by my good friend TC.  
**

**I also donot own Sherlock in anyway shape or form. All I own is the characters Faith Watson and her baby. :) **

_The Winter Willow_

The night was cold and yet so full of warmth at the same time. It was New Year's Eve in England and London was practically bursting with people waiting for the fireworks at the stroke of midnight. Big Ben would explode with color and everyone would cheer and embrace their "special someone", everyone except for Faith. She was currently hanging out at her favorite pub with a couple girlfriends who she knew would be getting lucky later in the night. She, on the other hand, was being responsible sitting and sipping at her lemonade considering the almost-ready baby in her belly. And she had one person to thank for that baby.

Sherlock Holmes.

It had happened right in that bar 9 months ago. He had just finished a rather challenging case, so he told her, and was weirdly chipper about it. Her brother and Sherlock's friend, John Watson, had explained to her what he could of Sherlock's fondness for crime and puzzles, and it was rather… odd. But he was odd, and watching him explain and deduct incredible things in front of her while having this beautiful gleam in his ice-blue eyes, you could say, is where Faith first grew fond of him. Sherlock was in no way ordinary, not by a long shot. From his tall, lean figure to his raven-colored hair, as well as his high cheekbones and strangely-shaped lips, he was a sight to behold. His feline eyes and long face only added to its oddness.

Sherlock wasn't really Faith's type, but they both had too many drinks in them and the night was young. John had just left with a possible girlfriend and didn't necessarily realize he had left her alone with Sherlock, but that was A-OK by her. It gave them a chance to talk at least. And man, did he talk. Deducing everything he could around them at a million miles an hour while she could barely keep up. She didn't, and still didn't, quite understand how he could think like that with several glasses of wine in him. But she drew to him like a moth to a flame and, thinking back now sitting in that same pub, she couldn't exactly say she completely regretted what came after the wine and deductions. Although the thought of how John would react to this did cross her mind a few times.

**Please review! :) Flames are welcome, to a certain degree. I think I can trust you to know when enough is enough. :) **


	2. It's Nothing More Than A Memory

**Note:And on to chapter 2! :) As always, please review!  
**

Faith smiled and took another sip of her lemonade, hearing the count-down to midnight on the telly and, frankly, from all over the whole city. She was usually a social butterfly, going around to everyone to see how they were and what was new, but she wasn't quite feeling up to it tonight, which her friends understood again considering her little bun-in-the-oven. Everyone in the bar cheered and shouted "Happy New Year!" once the countdown stopped and Big Ben burst with fireworks. Hugs and kisses were visible everywhere and even Faith couldn't help but hug her friends with the energy in the room. She also couldn't help but think of Sherlock, though, and whether or not he had someone to share the occasion with. Faith knew he and John shared a flat together, but that didn't necessarily mean they were together tonight. Maybe she could…

"No, he's probably busy." Faith muttered to herself. Besides, she still hadn't gotten over her anger at him for doing this to her in the first place. She glanced outside at the bust and slightly crowded streets, all the people looking at the fireworks and huddled together in the cold. Faith smiled and looked back at her friends, thinking differently about Sherlock.

"Hey guys, I gotta go. There's someone I need to see." One of her friends groaned.

"Aw Faith, you can't leave now! The party's about to start." She glanced around and gave a cute guy a wink at the bar. Faith laughed.

"Maybe for you girls, not so much me these days. I'll call you later." Faith said while exiting the pub. Her friends waved at her through the window and she waved back. Luckily she hadn't forgetten her brother's new address. She flagged down a cab and slid inside.

"221b Baker Street please." Faith told the cabbie. He put the car in gear and started down the road.

It had been quite a while since Faith had seen Sherlock Holmes, and she thought it was about time they reconnected and, if she was lucky, perhaps restart the old flame that they once had. Besides, it was a new year, and anything was possible, even miracles.

ooooOoooo

The sound of Sherlock's violin resonated throughout 221b as he played Auld Lang Syne, the standard tune always heard after the stroke of midnight on New Year's. John and Mrs. Hudson were sitting down enjoying some wine on account of the occasion as well. Once he'd finished, he gave a curt bow to an ever-applauding Mrs. Hudson while John brought the glasses and wine bottle back to the kitchen.

"That was beautiful Sherlock!" she praised. "You've been practicing haven't you?" the lady gave a smile which Sherlock returned.

"Only the best for you, Mrs. Hudson, you know that." Sherlock quipped and set his violin aside. She gave a chuckle at that.

"Flattering me won't make me forget about the bullet holes in my wall." Mrs. Hudson came back with and caught Sherlock a bit off guard. John couldn't help but laugh in the kitchen at her cleverness. "Well, I suppose I'd better turn in. I'll see you tomorrow boys." She stated and rose to leave. John appeared from the kitchen and gave her a hug.

"Good night, we'll see you in the morning." John said and led her out.

Sherlock was fixated looking out the window at the city below when John came back in. He was wearing his standard black suit and purple button down, but there was something off about his stature. John knew immediately who he was thinking of.

"Thinking about Faith are we?" John casually asked. Sherlock immediately turned around and stared at John for a second.

"What? Why would you think that? I thought we've been over the topic of how I feel about relationships. Besides, that was ages ago and a one-time occurance as well as her being your sister... it wouldn't have worked out." Sherlock rambled out instintly going on the defensive position. "She meant nothing to me so you can get that idea-"

"OK, OK!" John interrupted. "It was just a simple question. No need to get all testy about it. And I really wouldn't have minded all that much if you had a relationship with her you know." Sherlock turned back to the window and placed his hands behind his back. "Although, I'll never forget that slap she landed on you after she told you she was pregnant." He muttered with a slight grin. "At the time it did seem rather... deserving. You're lucky I was in the other room for most of that conversation, or else you wouldn't be alive right now."

"Don't remind me." Sherlock nearly growled. He brought a hand up to touch his right cheek, but quickly whiped it back behind his back. He remembered that day all too well.


	3. Visiting Memories, 9 Months Prior

**AN: Chapter 3**

It was a couple days after the late night at the pub and Sherlock and John had just returned to the flat... to find Faith sitting cross-legged and cross-armed in Sherlock's chair. At first it took him a couple seconds to work out who she was and how she'd gotten in, at the same time John had asked those same questions. Faith stood up, walked over to Sherlock, and with a straight face told him,

"I'm pregnant, Sherlock, and I'm pretty sure you're to blame." And before he could open his mouth to speak, WHAM!, right across the face she slapped him. John immediately reacted and helped Sherlock back up, checking his face for any (permanent) damage.

"Faith! What the hell was that for?" John questioned a bit startled. "And did you just say what I thought you just said?"

"Yes you heard right John, your consulting detective here got me pregnant. I think that's reason enough to hit him." Faith retorted, crossing her arms again. John couldn't exactly disagree with her on the matter.

"So that's what you two were up to when I left you guys at the pub." John suddenly realized, then turned a bit cross. "Sherlock, you... oh, God! She's my sister!"

"I realize that John, now, I need to speak to Faith alone please." Sherlock said rubbing his slowly-turning-red cheek. John looked at the both of them, then focused on Sherlock.

"I'm not sure I should leave you alone with her." John said and fixed him with a glare.

"Oh for heaven's sake John, I'm not gonna kill him and he's most certainly not gonna do anything to me... I won't let him. So if you wouldn't mind..." Faith trailed off and looked toward the stairs that led upstairs. John looked at her and sighed.

"Oh, alright. But please, keep the blood off the furniture or Mrs. Hudson will have your heads." John turned to leave, but added while looking at Sherlock, "And keep your hands to yourself, Sherlock, or I'll have yours." And with that he left and went up the stairs. They stood there for a few moments before anyone spoke, mainly so Sherlock could get his bearings again and think about what John had just said. He had never heard John speak to him like that before, and it was rather alarming and yet very admirable of him at the same time. Sherlock found himself liking that side of John a bit more now. During this time he managed to properly notice Faith; she had light brown hair much like John's with the exception of her brown eyes and 5'8" height. She was also a bit tan considering it was early May and he knew she liked to be outdoors.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Faith was the first to speak. Sherlock walked past her and shrugged off his long coat onto his chair.

"You do realize pregnancy works both ways, so it isn't just my fault. So coming in here emotionally compromised like that was quite a stupid move, even for you." Sherlock stated and glanced back at her. She frowned and said,

"Perhaps, but if I'm not mistaken, men are the ones who wear the condoms." Faith replied gaining a hard look from Sherlock. She suddenly sighed and plopped into her brother's armchair, looking a bit tired. "Look, I didn't come here to argue about whose fault it was or to point fingers. I just want to know if you… well, if we could… I don't know, make this work? This baby is as much yours as is mine, and we can—"

"What? Raise it together like a normal family?" Sherlock interrupted, speaking softly. He hadn't looked at Faith, almost as if he couldn't bear to. "I'm not that kind of man, Faith. I can't… commit to something like that." He sat down in his chair and looked at Faith with a sad face. "You're probably better off…"

"Alone?" Faith finished for him. Sherlock looked away. She couldn't believe what he was telling her, and yet it made perfect sense at the same time. "You don't know unless you try, now do you?" She said with a hint of anger. He looked at her and the smallest of smiles appeared on his face.

"Actually, I know all too well." Sherlock muttered and looked at Faith. "Besides, I don't think John would be too pleased with me acting as the father of his nephew… if you decide to keep it, that is." His face had turned slightly soft as he said this, but quickly turned hard as the feeling faded. "You can do what you like with the child, whether you keep it or abort it, it doesn't matter to me. But I can't be what you want, I'm not father material. Like I said, you both would be better off anyway." And with that he stood and returned to his post by the window. Faith stood as well and joined him.

"I can't believe you would just… your own child and you say you don't care!—no. You know what? Fine. Be that way. And you know I can't abort, not like I'd ever want to, because I'm a mid-wife; have been for years and occasionally alongside John, remember?" Faith reminded him angrily, much like her older brother she couldn't help but think. She paused, waiting for a sign from him, but he just stood there ridged as a statue. How typical. "Well, I guess you've made it quite clear as to your decision about this. And there's no way I can convince you otherwise, hmm?" Faith tried, glancing at Sherlock. He simply shook his head and she sighed. "Very well." Faith turned and grabbed her jacket off John's chair and made to leave, but halted at the door.

"Sherlock, you're not the bad guy and you do deserve to be happy… regardless of what you may think." She took one last look at Sherlock, for a sign that he cared or felt anything for the life within her, but there was nothing that she could see. Faith left and made her way downstairs and onto the streets to hail a cab. Sherlock could see her from the flat's window and in that moment John came back downstairs and into the room.

"Where did she go?" John asked and looked around, then back at Sherlock suddenly realizing. "Sherlock, did you say something to her? What happened?" But he didn't respond, just kept his eyes on Faith as she entered the cab and drove off. That would be the last time Sherlock would see her until New Year's. He subconsciously wiped away a tear that had begun to roll down his sharpened cheekbone as he watched her go.

**AN: Please review! Reviews are helpful. Thanks!**


End file.
